Hanna Marin
Hanna Marin ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in Pretty Little Liars. Sie ist die Bewundernswerte und Tochter von Ashley und deren geschiedenen Mann Tom Marin. Sie ist ein Mitglied der Marin-Familie. Früheres Leben Früher war sie unbeliebt, eher ängstlich und ziemlich dick weshalb sie von anderen oft dafür geärgert wurde und bei Jungs wenig Chancen hatte. Von Alison wurde sie "Die fette Hanna" genannt. Doch mit der Zeit verlor sie mit der Hilfe von Mona an Gewicht, lernte ihre Haare zu stylen und nahm bis zu der Wiedervereinigung der Lügnerinnen Alisons Platz ein. Staffel Eins Die Serie beginnt mit Aufnahmen von der Nacht in der Alison DiLaurentis verschwunden ist. Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery und Alison machen eine Pyjama-Party in der Hastings-Scheune. Alison spielt den Mädchen einen Streich, indem sie sich durch die Scheunentür schleicht. Sie lachen und scherzen und trinken das Getränk, welches Alison ihnen mitgebracht hat. Später wacht Aria auf, gefolgt von Hanna und Emily, um die fehlende Spencer und Ali zu suchen. Spencer kehrt zurück und erzählt den anderen Mädchen, dass Ali fehlt und sie nach ihr gesucht hat und sie denkt, sie hätte einen Schrei gehört. thumb|left|Hanna im PilotEin Jahr später, im örtlichen Einkaufszentrum, sind Hanna und ihre Freundin Mona einkaufen. Hanna stößt auf Spencer und nutzt die Gelegenheit, um mit ihr zu reden, als Nachholbedarf. Dann stiehlt Hanna ein Paar teure Sonnenbrillen, während Mona einen Schal stiehlt. Gerade dann folgt ein Wachmann Hanna aus dem Laden, aber er lief ihr nur hinterher um ihr ihre Tasche, die sie innen vergaß, zu übergeben. thumb|leftIn der Schule, die ehemals mollige, schlaksige Hanna, ist die neue Bienenkönigin (It-Girl), neben ehemals Nerd-Kumpanin Mona, die sich ein neues Umstyling und Outfit gemacht hat. In der Englischklasse nimmt Hanna die Merkwürdigkeit von Mr. Fitz und Aria wahr. An diesem Abend zeigen die Polizisten vor Hanna Marin's Haustür, das Zersprengen für ihres Ladendiebstahls der teuren Sonnenbrille aus dem örtlichen Einkaufszentrum. Sie finthumb|left|Ihre erste "A"-Nachrichtgen sie anhand der Sicherheitsbänder. Auf dem Revier mampft sie beinahe Süßigkeiten-Getreide(-Mais), um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, bis "A" ihr einen spöttischen Text sendet, in Anspielung auf ihre übergewichtigen Tage. An dieser Stelle haben alle vier Mädchen eine Nachricht von "A" bekommen. Der Mann der den Fall bearbeitet, Detective Wilden, hat seinen Blick mehr auf ihre neu alleinerziehende Mutter, Ashley, gesetzt. Hanna wartet im Revier, als Ashley Hanna auffordert aufzustehen und zu gehen. Vor der Polizei sind Dutzende Polizeiwagen zu sehen, die rauschend irgendwo mit Sirenen heulend hinfahren. thumb|leftIn dem Auto,schimpft Ashley mit Hanna für ihre Fehler und erinnert ihre Tochter, dass Rosewood unversöhnlich von geschädigten Ruf ist. Sie sammelt von Hanna, dass sie es getan hat, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters zu bekommen, nicht weil sie die Waren nicht auf eigene Faust erhalten konnte. Ashley lässt Hanna wissen, dass sie auf die Situation aufpassen wird und Hanna sagt, nichts zuzulassen. Sthumb|leftpäter in der Nacht, steht Hanna in einer Menschenmenge umgeben vor Alison DiLaurentis' altem Haus mit Spencer und Aria und sie sehen zu, wie ein Leichensack auf einer Tragbahre vorbei rollt. thumb|leftZurück zu Hause, sitzt Hanna auf der Couch, isst Eiscreme und ihre Augen kleben am Fernseher, weil sich die Pressemeldung von Alison's Auftauchen entfaltet. Offensichtlich wurde ihr Körper unter dem Pavillon, der bei ihrem Verschwinden noch im Bau gewesen war, im Hinterhof gefunden. Plötzlich geht Ashley laut ins Haus... mit Darren. De beiden küssen sich animalisch. Sie besteigt dann die Stufen mit ihm, ihn zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führend und dreht sich dann, um flüchtige Augenblicke mit Hanna auszutauschen, die schuldig, eingefroren auf der Couch zusieht. thumb|leftAuf der Beerdigung sitzt Hanna in der ersten Reihe mit Spencer, Aria und Emily, die vier Freunde unter solchen düsteren Umständen wiedervereinigt. Hanna nimmt einen Schluck aus einer Flasche und Aria erhält eine SMS. Die anderen drei warten gespannt darauf, zu hören, von wem der Text ist und sie alle begreifen, dass sich die mysteriöse "A" mit allen vier von ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt hat. Spencer dreht sich um und schnappt nach Luft, als sie Jenna Marshall entdeckt, die den Gang hinunter eskortiert wird. Niemand erwartete Jenna bei Alison's Beerdigung. thumb|leftNach dem Gottesdienst stellt sich Darren Wilden den Pretty Little Liars vor, obwohl Hanna keine Vorstellung braucht. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er ihre Aussagen überprüfen und sie während dieses Mordfalls beobachten wird. Alle vier Mädchen bekommen einen Text, dass "A" sie ebenfalls beobachten wird. thumb|leftDie Pretty Little Liars sitzen im Apple Rose Grille, in dieser Nacht, und reden über die Nachrichten von "A", die sie erhalten haben, sowie über Alison's Verschwinden. Zudem diskutieren sie ihre Befürchtungen, dass die "Die Jenna-Sache" offenbart werden wird, aber Spencer glaubt, dass niemand die Wahrheit über ihr sorgsam gehütetes Geheimnis kennt. Hanna gießt etwas Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Hüfteflasche in ihr Getränk, zur Missbilligung ihrer Freundinnen. Spencer erzählt, dass Alison ihr anvertraut hatte, sie habe sich mit jemanden in diesem Sommer getroffen, ein älterer Junge, der eine Freundin hatte, aber Alison hatte ihr nie gesagt, wer. Gerade dann, die Mädchen erschaudern, als sie Klopfgeräusche hören, und wissen instinktiv, dass die blinde Jenna Marshall mit ihren Gehstock das Restaurant betreten hat. Sie stehen schweigend auf und gehen. Aussehen Hanna blonde, lockige Haare, die in Staffel Eins lang sind. Zu Beginn von Staffel Drei hat sie kurze Haare und in Staffel 5 sieht man sie mit schwarzen Strähnen in den blonden Haaren. Ihre Haare trägt sie meist offen, und nur manchmal zu einem Dutt oder Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden. Zudem hat sie blaue Augen, und einen hellen, weichen Tient. Ihr Style ist feminin, aber dennoch lässig und cool. Persönlichkeit In der ersten Folge der Serie wirkt Hanna zu Beginn sehr arrogant und eingebildet, doch im Grunde ist Hanna eine sehr freundliche Person, die alles für ihre Freunde tun würde. Zu Beginn neigt Hanna allerdings zu Kleptomanie, was sie nach und nach versucht abzulegen, aber nie so ganz vermissen will. Hanna ist sehr geduldig, was man besonders sieht, wenn sie Mona in Radley besucht. Und obwohl sie nach dem Alison verschwunden war, die beliebteste und hübscheste auf der Rosewood High war, hat sie niemals vergessen, dass sie auch mal zu den unbeliebten gehörte, und interessiert sich deswegen sehr dafür, wenn andere niedergemacht werden um ihnen zu helfen. Zudem ist Hanna die kühnste von den vieren, da sie niemals Angst hat frei ihre Meinung zu sagen. Hanna ist sehr frech und vorlaut und scheut nicht davor, Kommentare dieser Art abzugeben, weshalb sie oft in Schwierigkeiten gerät, was sie aber nicht weiter stört. Nicht nur, dass sie gerne ihre Meinung sagt und die oft frech preisgibt, sagt sie diese auch sehr direkt. Zum Beispiel, als Emily, Aria und Hanna Spencer mit ihrer Drogensucht konfrontieren wollten, und Aria und Emily sich erklären wollten, sprach Hanna direkt raus und setzt meist da einen Punkt, wo andere ein Komma setzen würden. Durch diese Eigenschaft wirkt Hanna oft schroff und verständnislos, es zeigt sich aber, dass sie es nur tut, um eine gute Freundin zu sein. Außerdem neigt Hanna zur Ironie und hat viel Humor, den sie oft einsetzt, um merkwürdige und angsteinflösende Situationen zu entschärfen. Und auch wenn Hanna nicht immer so wirkt, als wäre sie eine helle Leuchte, und häufig sehr naiv wirkt ,ist sie trotzdem sehr clever. Hanna ist zudem auch sehr verständnissvoll und hilfsbereit. Man kann sie unteranderem auch als bewundernswert bezeichnen. Hanna ist sehr auch sehr stur und eigensinnig, wenn sie etwas will zieht sie das auch durch, dadurch handelt Hanna oft unüberlegt ,weshalb sie oft in Schwierigkeiten gerät, dies hat sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Beziehungen : Hauptartikel: Hanna Marin/Beziehungen Aria Montgomery : Hauptartikel: Aria und Hanna Spencer Hastings : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Hanna Emily Fields : Hauptartikel: Hanna und Emily Alison DiLaurentis :Hauptartikel: Hanna und Alison Zur der Zeit als Hanna noch übergewichtig war, half Alison ihr abzunehmen, und zwar durch Bulemie. Später nahm Hanna Alisons Platz ein als sie verschwand. Sie nahm ab, stylte sich so wie Alison und wurde das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule. In der 5.Staffel als Alison wieder zurück kehrt ,begreift Hanna das sie selbst zu einer Alison geworden ist (äußerlich) ,weshalb sie sich fort an anders stylte, ihre Haare schnitt, schwarze Stähnen bekam und weniger mit Alison zu tun haben wollte. Dafür freundete sie sich mehr mit Mona an. Sean Ackard : Hauptartikel: Hanna und Sean Anfang der ersten Staffel ist sie mit ihm zusammen. Sie will mit ihm schlafen, aber er zögert das immer weiterhinaus. Als er sie Abwieß, nahm sie einfach aus Wut sein Auto und fuhr es zu Schrott. Anfangs schienen sie sich getrennt zu haben aber dann kamen sie wieder zusammen. Allerdings trennten sie sich später entgültig. Das Hanna mit Lucas rumhing und sich mit ihm anfreundete gefiel Sean wenig. Ashley Marin : Hauptartikel: Hanna und Ashley Lucas Gottesman : Hauptartikel: Hanna und Lucas Im Laufe der ersten Staffel freundet sie sich mit ihm an und schreibt mit ihm zusammen am Jahrbuch. Er verliebt sich schnell in sie, sie sieht ihn allerdings nur als guten Freund an. Caleb Rivers : Hauptartikel: Hanna und Caleb Hanna und Caleb lernen sich in der ersten Staffel kennen. Erst ist sie noch mit Sean zusammen doch sie trennen sich. Hanna bittet Caleb um Hilfe, da er Emilys Handy reparieren soll und er sich sehr gut damit auskennt. Später findet sie gemeinsam mit Aria raus, dass Caleb in der Schule "wohnt" und bietet ihm ihr Sofa im Keller an, jedoch darf ihre Mutter nichts davon erfahren. Die beiden werden vorerst ein Paar. Doch als Hanna herausfindet, dass Jenna Caleb bezahlt hat, um Hanna auszuspionieren, trennen sie sich und er zieht aus. Später verzeiht sie ihm und sie kommen erneut zusammen. Zwischendurch trennen sie sich nocheinmal, aufgrund von -A. Doch sie finden kurze Zeit später wieder zueinander und bleiben bis Mitte Staffel vier zusammen. Dort trennen sie sich, weil Caleb meint er muss zurück nach Ravenswood, da er dort "komplizierte" Dinge zuerledigen hat. Bis Ende Staffel vier kommt er nicht wieder zurück und man weiß nicht wie es weiter geht. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Wahrheit tut weh! *Ballgeflüster *Katerstimmung *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Französisch für Fortgeschrittene *Der schöne Schein *Die böse Saat *Es wird kälter *2-1-4 *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Dates mit Hindernissen *Trügerische Hoffnung *Schrecken ohne Ende *Spannungen *Tiefschläge *Im Bilde *Hautnah *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Das erste Geheimnis *Viel Lärm um nichts *Ein Stückchen A *Unter der Oberfläche *Schweigepflicht *Küss mich bevor Du lügst *Die nackte Wahrheit *STRG: A *Freunde und Helfer *Väter und Töchter *Neue Perspektiven *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Staffel Drei *Es geschah in dieser Nacht *Blutrot ist das neue Schwarz *Sehenden Auges *Federn lassen *Vergiftete Beziehungen *Was vom Tage übrig blieb *Verrückt *Geraubte Küsse *Wahrheit oder Pflicht *Schattenseite *Weiblich, ledig, ängstlich, sucht... *Kleine Morde unter Freunden *Das Fremde im Zug *Gute Besserung *Mona ist zurück *Mitgehangen, mitgefangen *Vom Regen in die Traufe *Für mich bist Du gestorben! *Mit gebrochenem Herzen *Heiße Luft *Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn *Kann der Kreis durchbrochen werden? *Die Fäden in der Hand *Ein falsches Spiel Staffel Vier *A steht für A-U-F-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-E-N *Spuren im Sand *Das zweite Gesicht *Von Angesicht zu Angesicht *Cicero *Die Waffen einer Frau *Mit dem Rücken zur Wand *Handbuch für schuldige Mädchen *Stille Gewässer *Das Bekannte hat viele Gesichter *Einsames Cowgirl *Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst *Schöne neue Welt *Grabmal einer Unbekannten *Zwischen den Zeilen *Gefährlich Nah *Hüte deine Zunge *Beobachtungen *Schattenspiele *Free Fall *Kontrollverlust *Rückendeckung *Unbridled *A steht für Antwort Trivia *Hanna ist wohl der am weitesten entwickelten Charakter der vier Liars. *Hanna begeht Ladendiebstähle, um die Aufmerkeamkeit von ihrem Vater zu bekommen. *Hanna hatte in ihrer Jugenzeit häufig Fressatacken, durch die Hilfe von Alison begann sie mit Bulimie (Ess-Brech-Sucht). Später hörte sie damit auf. *Lucy Hale, Sasha Pieterse und Bianca Lawson haben ursprünglich für die Rolle der Hanna vorgesprochen. Die Rolle der Hanna war jedoch an die ehemalige Days of our Lives Schauspielerin Ashley Benson vergeben. *Ironischerweise haben Ashley Benson und Sasha Pieterse beide eine Ähnlichkeit zueinander, obwohl Hanna und Ali in den Büchern sehr verschieden beschrieben werden. *Hanna ist auch ein Justin Bieber-Fan, wie man in "Belüge deinen Nächsten" sieht. Zitate Hanna (über den schwarzen Schwan): Schlank, Größe XS...ich hasse sie jetzt schon. - DemAskiert ---- Aria (zu Spencer): Okay, wir habens alle verstanden...Du hast einen Freund! Hatten wir alle schonmal! Hanna: Ja! Sogar Emily. ---- Galerie HM034.jpg Hm2.jpg Hm4.jpg Hm8.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter